


Sunrise

by F2cbrn



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Eldritch, Gen, Horror, zalgo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F2cbrn/pseuds/F2cbrn
Summary: An SCP Foundation Emergency Alert Broadcast hailing all personnel regarding the Foundation's failure to contain SCP-001 When Day Breaks
Kudos: 6
Collections: End Of Winter Competition 2021





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliczek23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliczek23/gifts).



> My submission for the End of Winter Competition 2021. Inspired by other SCP-001 When Day Breaks works and basically my spin on how the Foundation would notify its personnel immediately after the containment breach occured.

**< <<Attention!>>>**

**< <<Attention!>>>**

**< <<Attention!>>>**

**< <<This is the SCP Foundation Emergency Alert Broadcast.>>>**

**< <<If you are receiving this message, please listen if possible>>**

**< <<This message is a Priority One Hail>>>**

**< <<An Apollyon-class SCP has broken containment.>>>**

**< <Further Details are to follow.>>>**

_< <Accept Communication?>>_

_< <Accepted.>>_

_< <Playing Transmission.>>_

This is the SCP Foundation. As of 20:12 UTC today, SCP-001 has broken containment. Listeners to this broadcast are immediately advised to seek a shelter that is is capable of blocking out all natural light (390 to 700 nm) emitted by both the Sun and the Moon. If shelter is not available, cover the body in multiple layers of protective clothing so that no light may touch the skin or any other part of the body.

As of now, all classified material unavailable to personnel class D through B are henceforth declassified. Due to the severity of the current situation, the Foundation is confirming the existence of the 05 Council. All personnel are instructed to locate and/or enter communication with any of the 12 members of the 05 Council and bring them to Site-19 as soon as possible.

Regarding SCP-001, the central star of the Sol system has ceased to exist and is now to be regarded as SCP-001-A. Should a person be exposed to any source of natural light emitted by SCP-001-A (390 to 400 nm), they are to be considered lost and a danger to group survival. Euthanasia of personnel affected by SCP-001-A is not recommended, as their new collective biomass form is immortal and impossible to kill. The amorphous forms of sentient biomass that the emitted light from SCP-001-A has formed are to be regarded as SCP-001-B, and to be avoided if necessary. SCP-001-B forms have been observed to forcibly expose unaffected persons to SCP-001-A’s light, resulting in the loss of the person.

The SCP Foundation advises all surviving personnel to remain in contact with other Foundation asserts and to travel to Site-19 by any means necessary. It is recommended that all travel not strictly for the express purpose of reaching Site-19 be avoided. If travel is required, air travel is believed to be the safest and most effective way of avoiding SCP-001-B biomass forms, with travel by foot providing the highest chance of being affected by both SCP-001-A and SCP-001-B.

The Foundation officially declares this to be a Thanatos-Class containment breach, and as such the Earth is no longer habitable for human life. Extraterrestrial colonization and habitation is to be achieved if humanity wishes to survive, preferably within the Magellanic Clouds or the Andromeda Galaxy, and if not colonization in other locations of the Milky Way Galaxy is to be desired.

Because SCP-001-B has been observed to reanimate corpses and return sentience to previously living hosts, suicide is not recommended, with the remainder of a survivor’s productive lifespan to be expended in either reaching Site-19 or achieving one of the goals previously desired.

As of the time of this recording, it is estimated that around 6.8 Billion of the 7.8 Billion human population will be lost within the first 24 hours, with an estimated 7.5 Billion to be lost within the next week. Only 0.001% of the Human population is expected to be alive by the end of the month, with that number to further decrease after that.

The Foundation implores personnel to follow these instructions if they wish to live. Furthermore, it is necessary to t̴̹̭̭̘̖̰̜͉͉̾̄͋̋̚͠d̴̡̢̻̣̤̱̻̅̓͂̔̆v̶̛̠͎̤̗̟̆̎̈́̀̎̈͌͘ş̶̧̟̉͑̓̃͐̋̃m̷̳̿̑͆̕ ̶̡̡̨̼͙̘̝̝̻͐̄̄̄̍̑͜,̴͓̰̯͗͆̑͐͛̓͐̉͠s̸̨̜͍͎̱̎͊͛̾d̴̡̞͇̙͇̗̩̪̜̞̊͛͝f̶̧̥͖̙̠̩͈̀͗́͊̂̒͛̽͝ ̶̗̪̽͆̒͂̍̈́͆̀̅͘d̷͉̫͇̝̞͓̺̥͈̃̈́̔̋̚͘͠f̵̧͉̝̥͕͕̦̪͖͎̔l̵͓̟̬̖͖͇̝̱͂̌̄͐͑̃͊̎̏̎͜ͅă̸̡̙̤̖̞̦͍̽͘d̶͇́̿̅̄̎͜ä̸̩͚̼̬́̅ͅš̴̺ ̵̥͓̲̮̞̃͝L̵̫̱̱̮̼̟̈̃̃̈́̅̕ͅI̸̠̲̘̱̗̙͇̦͔̍͑͛̅̍̉̑S̶̡̗̞̰̺̱̫̏́̑̚͜T̵͙͇͖̑̉̂̃̾̊̂͝E̴̢̙͇̜̞͖̱̬̪͒͆̓N̶̛̛͎̱̤͈̫̩͍͙͇̈̃̈̈̍͗ ̷̩̩̬̍̈̇͆̈́̓͘͘͝ț̷̪̮̰̝͕̏̈͊õ̴̧̧̢͎̩͈͉͇̩̏͝ ̸̰̈̽̃͒͊͠͝Ḿ̵̡̞͇̼̞͔̬͎̮͐Ë̶̥̩́̿̏̈́̀̈

W̴̨͉͖͎͚͇̯̱̓̉ỉ̸̟͉̫̼̣̙̦̥͗ẗ̴͈̱̳̮͕́̿̈̚h̵̬̜̘͉̹͓̜͎̬̿̑͋̓̚ĩ̶̧̝̂͘ṉ̴̻̟̫̩̟͇̿͊͆̆̌́̔́͜͜͜͝͠ ̶̥̪̪̲̺̗͈͉̽̾̐͋ţ̷͍̯̦̆͆h̵̛̦̬̤̙̬͑͊̍̚ḛ̷̇̄̀̌̍̃͋̃͆ ̸̲͈̻͕͎̟̣̫̪̈̃̒̌̾̐̄̈́̚͠d̸̨̮͈̙̝̼̙̤ạ̵̩̤̳̜̉̒̈̿̈́͠r̵̛̠͒͒̋̃͝k̵͎͓͌̚͜ ̵̨̦̼̗̭̠̠̪̓͆̏̃̇̎̅̓͜͠͝ȯ̸̻̈̎̐́f̶̧̢͇̦̰̜͕͎͔͉͋͐͑̑̾̂̕ ̷̘̯̭̱̙̣͙̹̾̔̄͂̓͊̀̚͝t̴̡̢͉͓̩̘̎͠ḧ̸͔͇̗̯͖̞͖̺̓̆̋̄̌ē̷͇̗̮̺̙ ̷̞̙̳̖̞͈͍͙̜͎͆̈́̈́̓̑͗͛̕͘͘m̸͙͙̮̣̳̟͈͔͛͑̍͑̚͜͜ò̷̧̲̯͔̤͔̻̟̈̿̊̎͌͆r̸̨̪̫̰̰̣̩͕͆͋̃̅̈́͘ň̸͓͊̆̽̕į̶̦͍̼̣̮̪̪̝̋̉̌̃̅͌̅ṋ̷̡̜̺̣̥̙̞̣͝͝ͅġ̸̺̹͙̣̜̗̞͍̟̊̈́̀̂̅̄ ̷̧̮͉͈̮͔͍̝̘̮͑s̸̫͕͈͚̙͌k̷̘̗͔̓̓̿̈͑̽͒͂y̷͎̓̈͂̈̉̕,̷͓̺̟̦̜͔͍̳̾͛̒̋̕ ̶͖̌̿͋̈́̑

̷̩̯͍̣̙̝̼̺͈̓̉̌͋͆̅ͅḮ̴̯͓͆͛͒͛̅̋̽ţ̵̲̯̻͕̗̩̞̒̍̆ ̸̡̢̫̺͓̞̿̂̾̈́̔̉̈͝ͅi̵͇͋̅͘s̴̲̜̙̺̪͔͕͎͔͆ ̴̧̢̡͕̗̼͆͋͌͂̕̚͠ṱ̵̨̤̦̝̦̓͑͂̽̓́͌͘ỉ̴̪̪̩͓̱͕͇̙͗̒̏̾̓͒̒̓̓m̴̢̛͚͕̝̳̹̽͝ḙ̸͈͖̻̩̘̗͓̠̐̆̏͒͆͗̈̚̕ ̵̢̣͂̊̏͆̅̈́f̶̢̝̞͈̲͎̙̞̍́̍̀̚͘͝o̷̧̲̘̯͂̍͛ȑ̴̡̛̪̱͇̮̮͑ ̴̧̖̫͙̘͎̊͊̏̋̂͋̋̚͝ỵ̵̈́̈̐͛̉̊͛͠ơ̶̰͂̈́ǘ̴̪̆̑̿̈́̅̌̈́́ ̷̮̝̯̳̟̿̐t̵͙͉̣͔̹̹̲̫̦̔̏̉̃̈͆̋͠ơ̷̄̄̂̒̈́͗ͅ ̵̧͉̮̲̲̻̫̜̹̯̅̓͌͗͆̋̏ş̶̨̛͍̪̱̙̩̝͙̎̍́̔̿̅̂̕͜a̴͔̫͖̮̼̯̰͗̾͌̐̉̍y̷̪̣͛͗̋̔̏ ̷̼̼̭͇͎̝͙̦̃͋̊̍̊̅̕g̴͖̣̯͉̙͆̔̇̎̂͝͝o̶̢̢͎͇͖̖̯̊̂̓̉̂́͘͝͝ͅͅo̶̖̖͈͈͍͌̂͂̚̕d̸̢̼͓͇̠̘̈́͗̀̋͊̔͒͝b̵̛̤̙̳͎̰͖̻̜͖̼͊͌́y̸̮̼̖̜̰̣̖̽͐̈́̃̅͆̌͐̚ë̴̮̟̤̝̌͋͑͗̔ ̸͉̏̔͋͘

̴̦̲̹͈̽͒͂͋̐̈́Y̸̢̨̘̗̮̺̦̖͇̹͊o̴̧̯̗͚̮̻͍̬͎̊͐̆̾̕u̷̧̺̬̥̝͎̹̩̔̋̑ ̷̡̜̹̯̘̲̺͊̾͒͆̓̈́͜͝͝w̸̹̺̲̱̥̏͌̆̐͘͝ì̷̛̪̳͉͉͓͔̟̥͜l̴̯͚̼̫̝͖̗̔͂̔̚̕l̴̡̨͎̗͉̞̫̖̼̬̃̔͌̈́͠ ̶͚͚͓͇̤̬̯͌̿̓̔̈́̈͘n̶̥̪͉̩̗̻̹̱̻͓̈́̓͋̆͠e̷̦̣̰͑̓̏̀̊̈́͒̚ͅv̶̧̛̞̪̝̮̎͗̽̚ẻ̷̠͉̩̫͈̩̂͆̓̽͂̕ͅr̴̡̛̛̞͇̪̙̬̩͔̰͊̔͐̉̍͜͝ ̶̢̢̺̘̜͋̓b̷̢̰͈̬̈̀̓̋ę̵̻̻̱͍̭̖̯̯̘̀̐͋͑̽̊̅͌͘ ̸̩̤̦̳̘͗͐̾̃̽̚ả̵̻̣̅̎b̴̢̫͉͎͌͒̐̀̓̾̔͘l̴̺̱̭̰͛̋͛͝ê̶̮̳͒͛̓͊̃̓͠͝ ̴̲̪͉̱͙̫̄̓t̸̯̄̄͒̀̈͠ō̸̱̘̈ ̶̭̜̮̟̙̻̼̯͋͘r̴̖̳̩̠͍̜̜̻̄͌̇̅̍͌̓ͅę̶̗͖͎̤̊͊̚ͅc̴͖͓̙̀͗͜ã̵̗͉̱͓̓̔p̸̧͉̰͈̦̥̟̺̺͉̏̐͆͗͘t̶̢̢̡̜̫̱̺̫̪̋̌͂̍̏͒̓̒̌͠ư̸̝̼̔͆̇̎̉̌̋͠r̴̘̬̝͎̺̾͐̉̕͝e̸̛̥̝͓̔̃̊́͒͛͠͝,̵͉̈͐ ̴̡̻͇̜͇̘͖͉̫̉̓͌̊̍̈̓͘͠

̴͕̩̫̪͓̟̦̽́̐͗̎͘Ţ̴̫̮̰͈̰͕͊̽͒̍́̅͠͝h̶̥̘̯͉́̉͒̈́͘̚͘͜e̷͎͋̓̈͌̇ ̴͍͇͉̻̹̓̈ͅḩ̴̦̾̾́̈́͂́͌̈̌e̶͇͕̻͌͗͊̿̕̕͘l̸̮̦̊́̓͛̊̎̋l̷̠͙̎͒̾̽̅̏͠ ̸̨̳̲̔͑̈̅̄͋̂̕ť̵͕̥̪͈̯̭̼̭̋̽̄̏͠͝h̶̩̟̠̠̓̏̎̓ͅa̵͉̥̣̩̔͒͐̒̓̇t̴̳̻͛͐̾̽̕ ̴̪͙̯̏͜͜b̷̡̨͓̫̪̺͍͙̟͊͋̌̂̊̇̈͌̚͝ͅr̷̹̜̔ó̴̲̰̼̥͎̎̒͛͌̌u̴̥͗g̶̱͍̯̼̥͂͗̽̅̚͠͝h̷̨͙t̸̹͕̅̈́̌͛͒̃͌̓͆̅ ̵̞͔̣̙̈́̈́̀̑͆͝y̴͍͖̬͖̘͇̬̘͗̇̉͗̌̑̔͜o̸̩̥̬͌̂̿̑ű̴͖̖̄͒̓̑͝ ̶̰͓͇̄̐͜ṭ̶̛̃̀͛͗̾͂̿̅o̵̡̻̲̫͔̦͔͎̺̊͛̾͆͗̇́͘̕ ̸̨̨̟̟͉͂̽̋̓̓̈́̽̽̔t̶̘̤̼̳͍̣̉̾̓ẖ̶̥͉̟̺̫̏͗i̸̦̦̝͋̈́̏̈́̇̅̈̔̃͘s̸̛̮̤͇͔̲̝̠͚̈͌̐̎̆̍͝͝ ̶̛͙̞̱̙̰͈͈̖̬͎̉̈́̀̈͛͝R̸̞̆̏̏̽͛̃̎a̴̲͉͈̱͒̾̊͐̈́̔͘͝p̴̤̳̩͌̎͑̋t̶̜̘̠̤̫̲͋̈̃̓̂̀u̶͎͇̤̟̣̝̬̫͛̉̎̂̈́̅̾̅r̶̨̦͖̝̟͇͙̟͊̌͘͘̚̕͜͝ͅȅ̸̚͜ ̷̮̗̣͙͎̩̗̘̘͔̐̒̔͘̚͘͘

̵̸̧̨̛͈̖̣͔̝̦̦̰̘̘̈́̏͛̈́͗̍̆͆̕͜À̸̛̤͙̀̂̊n̴͇͒͑d̸̡̼̝͓̱̅͐̓̈͆̐̚ ̸̡͇̲͓̋̋̂͐̉̾̐̈́͘͝s̸̹͚̩̱͈͈͌̔̇̂̒̆̑ͅo̷͉̹̰̐̄̂̔͆͝ ̸̦̘͈̣̎̏̀̃͒̑͗͜͝s̴̛̼̙̊̇͋̕ḣ̴͎̖̯̹̻̲͕̻̎̄͆̍̎͒͘ͅa̵̧̧̠͇͕͕̣̫̰͆̇̌͛͜ḻ̴̘͔͙͊͆̐͐͂̓͊͛͝͝l̴̢̲͕̖̪̺̄͗̂̽͒̿͛̿̕ ̵̢̢͕͔͎̺̠̝̩̻̈́͊̅͂t̵̛̰̪̳͇̘̝͗̈̈́̈́̇̕͜h̶͔̞̮̹̚͘i̶͇͍̽͊̈́ŝ̸̲̣͙̪̪͖̤̰̈̄̌̿́͊̾̾̕ ̷̢̛̥͖͎̮͙͉̗̦͜S̸̟͕̟̜̱͖̹̖͎͖͑̊̅̽͆͂͒̉̌̕ù̶̧̙͍̱́̿̀p̸̧̢͎͈͎͈͓̍̅̑̀̉̅͌̓̔͌͜r̵̜͎͚̭̭̤͍̲̺̰̪̪̦̯͆̋̓͆̃̃̑̔̉̄̈́̄̕͜͝ḯ̶̤̜̄͗̒͌͑̇̓̚͝ͅṣ̴̛̞͑͑͗̽̇ḙ̶̳̟̘̦̎̃͐̉̑̃͛̄̋̚,̶̧͖̤̥́̎͆̀̈͆̿ ̷̲͖͈̓̈̈

̷̨̨̛̻̫̳̳̜̖̻̹̈̊̅̀̂͊̚̚F̶̨̨̭͔̯̙̓̇͆͘̕r̸̨̢͝e̵̗̮̼̥͎͖̖̦̪̿̎̂̈́e̸̠͖̱̬̅̒̓͊͗̚̕ ̷͉̜͚̩̙͂̇̏̒͠y̷̨̧͕̻͔͉͓̺̮̤̅͒̉̽̍̕o̵͉̾͗̈́̑͑̂̅͝u̸̦͓͂̑̏͆͠r̷̢̝̞͔͎͕͔̳̈́̈́ ̵̤̦̳̙̾͂͊̈̾͊̆͐̈s̶̨̝̹͔͔͋̐̽͐̃̾́̍̒́o̴̧̦͈̱̱͑͌̃̈̌̇͘u̷̥̻l̵̬̠̰͖̚ ̸̮̝̦͐̌͑̆͗̃́̄̈́ḯ̶̡͕̣̱̻͆̋̓n̴̮͈͇̙͆ ̶̨̨̝͚̺͔̻̻͂̏t̷̡̧̢̛̟̟̫̝̲̘͑͋͗̇̚̚͜͝h̵̠͔̽̊̎̓̿̈́͌̍ĕ̴̯̰̟̗̂ ̴̠̪̥̭̗͆̂͛c̷̡͉̩͔̠̬͚̾̐̑̃̅̍̿͜͜͝r̶͚̖̐́̈́̌i̶̧̞̦̺͓͍͔͈̾̄́̂m̵̜̮̣̙̮̑͐̃̒̄̃̈́̈͜s̸̬͕͒̋̾̿͜o̷͔͕̫̬̞̠̣͔͊͑́̇̕͝n̷̨̟͔̺̙̩̪̋̑̾̏͛͠ ̶̧̧̛̲̼̬̓̐̀̊͌̂͘͝s̵̢̢̳̲͖͍̽̀͛͌͐̌̚͠ḳ̷͖̟̱̬̊̊͋̕̚i̴̼̙̒̈́̑̑̋͒̆̕ě̵̛̫̦̹̖̰̓̄ͅŝ̷̛͍̬̗͉͔̈́͊̃̕͜

̵̜͉̳̞͍̀̅̔̿͘͘̕Ď̶̫͉͖̤͆́ͅơ̴̛̙̯͚͎̭̤͓̈́́̀͑̏̀̾ ̷̞̺̫̈́̃͜ṉ̷̨̙̜͛͐̇̎͆̔̊̚o̸̢͙͙͔̊̅̍̿ͅt̵̛̪̫͎̙̋͐̈́̋̓̒̅͂̚ͅ ̵̟͆͌̽͂͋ļ̶̢̙̺͕̲͝i̷̧̢͉̩͉̤̹̲͉̒̅̒̄̎͐́͜͝s̷̛̜͚͎̭̻̳̰͊̈́̇͗̑̃ţ̸͕̙͕͇̪͈̩̳̖̈̆̂̍͝e̵̥̥̹͂̽n̶̘͎̰̜̘͆̓͒͆̈́ ̸̧̧̝̺͕̟̼͈̈́̐͜ṭ̸̛̤̇́̉̄ǒ̵͍͇̰̖̻͙̜̣͝ ̷̘͓̼̜̞̄̅̇̑̓̕͜͠t̵̼͈̻̙̋̓̑̂̒̏̚ͅh̵̡̧͍͙͖̰̥̹̭̼̽̓̃̈͌̚̕e̵̬̅̎̾̒͒̊̈́̈́̎i̸̧͓̬͚͖͈̥̠̿͛̈́̾͑̑ṙ̸̡͖͍̹̜̫̰͐̒̒̔̔́̅̍̚ͅ ̷̗̦̦͉̫̰̦͖̪̉̌l̷͇͈̇̏̿̂̈̓͑̀̈́̚i̷̻̰̫̜̍̔͒͋̅̂͌̑ë̸͈̟̜̗́͂̎͂̆̇̽̕͜ͅş̶̦͈̻̹̾͆͑̓̓͛̓̚͝͠,̷͔̰̽̂̒̾̈́̎̃̕͜

̵̢̖̞̥̬͈̱̦̙͚͆͆̈́̇̐C̵̛͖͓̠̺̘̹̬͆̔͂͂͗̕ó̸̠̟̣̦͛̊̀͘͘͝ͅm̷͉̆ḙ̷͎̰̝̲͎̰͙̖͆ ̵̛̝̑̋̉̿̾̔͐͆̚o̸̫̎͗̒͂̈́u̶̹̯͐̽̉̌͗t̸̛͔̼̖͕̓̄͐̇̂͑͋̽͠ ̴̬͔͉͆͌͊̚a̸͎͙̖̐͐̉̓̌̉͒̂n̸̡̹͉͕̪̦̯͍̤͈̄d̵̲͖̕͝ ̵̡̭͙̟̯̼̈́̐̎̆́̔̅̃̚ŝ̷̡͍̩̈̋̿͌̊̇̋͜e̴̢̛̝̣̼͔͉̮͊̋̎̐̃̍̕ę̴̙̰̠̩͊́͆͗͛̂̄̓͑ͅ ̵͖̩̀̈͌̋̈́̿̌ţ̴̠͖̩̭͍̰̑̎ͅh̸̨͍͎̥̝̟̣̓̅̓͐̓͛̕͜͝͝e̵͎̹͓̳̰͉͛̉̀̇͒̕͘ͅ ̷͓̻̝͕̫̳̥̥̬̆̿̋̇̉̚ͅb̸̙̼̖̮̖̪̗̪ẻ̷̼̀̍͐͐͐́̽a̷̡̬̗̬̮͍̪̹͛̎̏̏͊͠͠ǔ̶͙̖̖͍̰͕̦̰̓͑̅̾̈́̔̚ẗ̴̡̢͖͚̳͉̫͙̮̭́͋̈́͆͌͌į̵̪̱̬̭̝̣̣͓͋̃f̸̼̜͊̕u̵͇͇͎̣̘̮͆͋͌͊́͛̑͠l̵͎̪̼͑̽͆̋͗̒̐̕͘͜ ̵͚̳̘̣̭̻̈́͊͂̋̓͘̕͠͠͝s̸̤̄͠ų̷̢̫̖̬̯̯͙̟̂̿̍̔͗͂͌̉̕ǹ̸͔̻̜̻̤̃r̷̳̜̥̩͓͉̄̒̌̋̃͐͑̚ḯ̸͉̳͓̦̖͉̲̏̌̑͝s̶̛̻̠͖̭͈̮͓̒̀e̷̛̘̦̼̬̜̫̬͂̈́̋̊͒͘͠

_< <End Transmission.>>_


End file.
